Field of Invention
The present invention relates to the break-in and “waking-up” of bowed string instruments. The methods, processes, and apparatus described herein may be applied to, for example, violin, viola, cello, and bass instruments. However, the invention is not limited thereto and the skilled artisan will understand that the same may be applied to many other instruments and acoustical devices having similar resonate qualities.
Discussion of Background
Bow Stringed Instruments (BSI), especially newly constructed and those that have not been played for considerable lengths of time, typically lose or otherwise fail to achieve the full harmonic and amplitude response that the instrument is capable. Typically, musicians play new and old instruments for lengths of time (often months, or even years) during which they typically begin to wake-up—causing the sound and tonal qualities of the instrument to improve. Some mechanical means are available to assist in the wake-up process, but musicians and luthiers generally agree that playing the instrument is the best method to achieve what is considered the instrument's best sound, and is usually considered necessary regardless of the wake-up (or break-in) process utilized.
Each instrument even of a same design from a same manufacturer and of similar material, although in some cases may be very similar, will have its own unique qualities. These unique qualities can affect even the highly skilled musician/luthier's ability to determine the break-in status of an instrument. Most instruments never attain a status of being fully awake.